Abducted!
by mayo prince
Summary: Hinata diculik! Kecurigaan pun mengarah kepada anak berambut pirang yang hiperaktif...ataukah..anak berambut hitam yang super emo?
1. A Rising Tide

**a.n:First attempt to NaruHinaSasu...Karena temenku suka banget SasuHina...tapi aku belum tau endingnya gimana, NaruHina atau SasuHina.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto**

Neji sama sekali tidak mengira, hari yang cerah dan tenang seperti ini adalah awal dari bencana super besar yang mengancam klan Hyuuga.

Pada awalnya, hari ini berlangsung seperti biasa. Neji pergi latihan dengan tim Gai, istirahat sebentar, kencan dengan Tenten (ehm) dan pulang ke rumah. Tapi ternyata, kabar buruk datang ketika Neji baru saja selesai mandi.

Adik sepupunya, Hanabi, datang ke rumah dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Kak Neji!"

"Hanabi? Kenapa tergesa-gesa begitu?" tanya Neji. Biasanya, Hanabi sangat tenang dan cool. Melihat Hanabi terburu-buru begitu adalah hal yang langka.

"Kak Hinata...Kak Hinata hilang!" kata Hanabi cepat. Neji langsung punya perasaan tidak enak.

"Hi--hilang?"

Hanabi mengangguk, "Sejak tadi pagi, ia belum pulang juga. Kakak pamit kepada ayah untuk mengunjungi Kurenai-sensei. Tapi saat kutanya Kurenai-sensei, katanya Kakak sama sekali tidak kesana hari ini...," Hanabi terlihat cemas dan sedih, "Kak Neji...aku khawatir...Ayah juga sedang meminta bantuan anggota klan Hyuuga yang lain untuk mencari Kak Hinata,"

Neji mengelus kepala Hanabi, "Sudahlah, Hanabi. Aku pasti akan mencari Hinata. Sekarang kau pulanglah dulu,"

Hanabi mengangguk sedih dan pulang ke rumahnya. Tinggalah Neji cemas seorang diri. Hinata bukan anak pembohong, jika dia bilang mau ke tempatnya Kurenai, dia pasti kesana. Pasti terjadi sesuatu pada gadis itu...

----

"Hinata hilang?!" teriak Lee dan Tenten bersamaan. Mereka baru saja berkumpul di dekat rumahnya Neji. Rencananya, sih, mereka mau melaksanakan misi. Tapi tiba2 ada kabar dari Hokage yang mengharuskan Gai pergi.

"Oh, begitu...pantas Gai-sensei tiba-tiba dipanggil Hokage. Kayaknya beberapa jounin yang lain juga dipanggil," kata Tenten.

"Apa nggak mungkin kalau Hinata ada di tempatnya Naruto...maklum mereka kan sudah gede--AW!" Lee dipukul Tenten dan Neji di kepala. (Sakit banget, soalnya Tenten mukul pake gulungannya yang gede banget itu lho)

"Hinata bukan cewek kayak gitu, tau!" bentak Neji kesal. Lee kelihatan kesakitan dan menyesal.

"Aku kan cuma bilang mungkin, Neji...," keluh Lee sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol.  
"Dasar Lee!" Tenten berkacak pinggang. Tiba-tiba, dia melihat sesosok kunoichi berambut pink yang sedang lewat.

"Sakura!" panggil Tenten. Sakura lalu menghampiri ketiga shinobi itu dengan muka ceria. Sepertinya dia belum tahu perihal hilangnya Hinata. Lee langsung sok kuat dan sok cool, meski kepalanya benjol. Bajunya pakai dirapihin, dan rambutnya dilicin-licinin (duile, tu rambut bisa lebih licin apa?)

"Eh, Tenten, Neji, dan Lee...Ada apa ini?" tanya Sakura. Tenten ingin memberitahu Sakura soal Hinata, tapi Neji keburu ngomong duluan.

"Sakura, tadi pagi kamu lihat Hinata?" tanya Neji cepat. Sakura melipat tangannya, mengingat-ingat. Lalu kunoichi itu menepuk jidatnya.

"Sepertinya tadi pagi aku melihat Hinata sedang bersama Naruto...,"

Lee sebenarnya pingin merasa senang karena hipotesis ngawurnya benar, tapi diurungkan ketika melihat wajah Neji yang berubah ekspresinya. Tenten hanya memperhatikan Neji dengan khawatir, sementara Sakura yang nggak tau apa-apa cuma bengong.

------

Tsunade baru saja menyelesaikan setumpuk berkas-berkas kerjaan, dan baru saja mau santai-santai, ketika Hiashi Hyuuga, pemimpin klan Hyuuga masuk ke dalam kantornya dengan buru-buru dan mengabarkan bahwa putrinya hilang. Nggak tanggung-tanggung, beliau langsung mengusulkan lima squad Anbu untuk mencari Hinata. Tentu saja Tsunade nggak bisa mengabulkan permintaan itu karena belum jelas Hinata ilang atau nggak. Bahkan dengan bercanda, Godaime nggak bener itu bilang palingan Hinata sedang bersama Naruto. Tentu saja Hiashi ngamuk-ngamuk. Akhirnya dengan sabar, Tsunade menjelaskan bahwa terlalu berlebihan meminta Anbu untuk mencari Hinata. Hiashi pun meminta para jounin, maupun chuunin andalan Konoha untuk mencari Hinata. Dia pun gak keberatan membayar. Jadilah ini misi tingkat A.

"Nah, begitulah ceritanya," kata Tsunade kepada Gai, Kakashi, Shikamaru, dan Kurenai. Keempat shinobi itu bengong. Lha, kapan ceritanya? Tapi mereka berempat milih diem, karena gak ada gunanya.  
"Tapi apa tidak terlalu berlebihan, minta kita semua untuk mencari Hinata?" tanya Kakashi dengan mukanya yang males, "Bukannya aku tidak peduli pada Hinata, tapi kami juga punya tim sendiri. Tim kami juga sebenarnya ada misi lain,"

"Benar," kata Shikamaru, "Lebih baik bila memakai tim yang sudah ada saja, seperti tim Gai misalnya. Neji pasti khawatir pada sepupunya, dan aku berani bertaruh bahwa sebentar lagi Neji akan masuk ke kantor ini dan--"

"HOKAGE!"

Neji membuka pintu kantor Hokage dengan cara yang sama seperti Hiashi. Shikamaru merasa senang karena hipotesisnya benar, namun urung mengungkapkan karena melihat wajah Neji yang seram...(kayaknya ni pernah kutulis deh)

"Dimana Naruto?!" teriak Neji marah. Hokage yang kaget menjawab, "Di--dia sedang ada misi..dia sudah pergi sejak tadi pagi,"

Neji memukul meja Hokage, "Bocah itu yang menculik Hinata!"

Semua yang ada di ruangan (termasuk Lee dan Tenten yang baru datang) kaget. Naruto, menculik Hinata? Mungkinkah, kawin lari??

"Naruto? Yang benar saja!" kata Tsunade, "Dia tidak mungkin menculik Hinata, karena dia juga pergi bersama Shino dan Sai. ia memang menculik Hinata, pasti ada kabar dari mereka berdua kan?"

Neji terkesiap. Perkataan Tsunade memang ada benarnya, namun dia tidak bisa memikirkan kemungkinan lain juga. Gai menepuk pundak Neji.

"Aku bangga dengan semangat masa mudamu, Neji, tapi kuharap kau tenangkan dirimu sedikit dulu,"

Neji menarik nafas. Setelah tenang, ia memandang Tsunade lagi.

"Hokage, izinkan aku yang pergi mencari Hinata. Aku sudah berjanji pada Hanabi, dan lagi, Hinata adalah sepupuku," pinta Neji. Tsunade bersandar pada kursinya, lalu menutup matanya. Setelah beberapa saat, dia menjawab.

"Baiklah," katanya, "Kau boleh membawa beberapa shinobi lagi untuk membantumu, sekalian, supaya Hiashi nggak protes lagi,"

Neji memandang Lee dan Tenten, yang keduanya mengangguk bersemangat, tandanya mereka akan membantu Neji. Lalu Neji memandang Shikamaru, yang pura-pura nggak liat, tandanya dia males. Tapi Neji maksa. Akhirnya dia oke (meski terpaksa banget). Bagaimanapun, Neji butuh Shikamaru sebagai ahli strategi dan menganalisis keadaan, kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. Selanjutnya, mungkin dia butuh Kiba untuk melacak Hinata.

-----

Tentu saja Kiba langsung setuju mencari Hinata. Dia juga cemas pada Hinata, meski dia menyarankan mungkin Hinata ada di tempat Naruto..(kenapa sih, semuanya beranggapan begitu)

dan langsung diem setelah digebuk Tenten. Kurenai ingin ikut, namun berkat bujukan Shikamaru, dan larangan dari Hokage karena yang bersangkutan sedang berbadan dua...Kurenai terpaksa tinggal di rumah (tadi dia ada di kantor Hokage karena disuruh dateng, ngasih tau tentang hilangnya Hinata, bukan karena disuruh nyari). Kurenai meminta Neji dkk untuk menemukan Hinata secepatnya.

"Kiba, udah belom?" tanya Tenten pada Kiba dan Akamaru yang ngendus-ngendus saputangan Hinata.

"Belom...Susah lagi, bau Hinata di saputangan ini dikit banget. Kalo aja Neji bolehin mencium bajunya Hinata...mesti lebih cepet," tuduh Kiba pada Neji yang tadinya mati-matian melarang Kiba mengendus pakaian Hinata (ketularan sister complex dari Gaara dan Kankurou, kali...)

"Iya, iya, aku tau!! Tapi Akamaru doang yang boleh nyium!" Neji membuka lemari baju Hinata dan melempar jaket Hinata ke arah Akamaru dan Kiba. Tenten, Shikamaru dan Lee swt. Akhirnya, setelah beberapa adegan gak jelas (tau kan, semuanya jadi bentuk chibi gitu buat humor...bayangin ndiri deh), Akamaru berhasil melacak jejak-jejak Hinata.

"Ramen Ichiraku? Mesti disini pas Sakura ngeliat Naruto sama Hinata," kata Tenten setelah mereka sampai di kedai ramen favorit Naruto. Shikamaru menanyakan bapak penjual ramen.

"Pak Teuchi,"

Bapak tua itu membalikkan badan, "Eh, Shikamaru. Udah lama kamu gak kesini! Gimana hubunganmu sama nona kunoichi cantik dari Suna itu? Kalau kencan kesini lagi dong!" katanya bersemangat. Shikamaru sweatdrop dengan muka merah, sementara yang lain menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan tajam dan curiga.

"Anu, Pak, soal itu nanti aja deh! Sebenarnya, bapak liat pacarnya Naruto nggak? Itu lho, yang dari keluarga Hyuuga" kata Shikamaru cepat. Pak Tua itu berpikir.  
"Hm, tadi pagi mereka emang kesini, tapi setelah itu aku tidaklihat lagi. Mungkin Ayame tahu...Hei, Ayame...!" Bapak itu memanggil Ayame, anaknya. Ayame yang sedang cuci piring menjawab, "Ada apa?"

"Apa kau lihat nona pacarnya Naruto?"

Ayame membersihkan tangannya, "Maksudnya Hinata? Aku juga cuma lihat tadi pagi, deh."

Neji dan yang lainnya saling pandang kecewa.

"Ah! Aku ingat...Sepertinya Hinata menyebutkan bahwa dia mau ke lembah di atas sana sebelum pergi ke rumah Nona Kurenai," Ayame menunjuk lembah di atas sana yang ditumbuhi bunga-bungaan. Shinobi-shinobi itu langsung bergegas, sebelumnya terima kasih kepada Bapak dan Ayame.

-----

Sesampainya di lembah...

"Gak ada siapa2...," keluh Kiba, "Dan, akan susah mencari bau Hinata karena bunganya banyak,"

Shikamaru yang sejak sampai di lembah diam saja, tiba-tiba terpekik.

"Neji! Lihat!"

Neji dkk buru-buru menghampiri Shikamaru. Shikamaru menunjukkan sehelai rambut berwarna hitam kepada mereka.

"Mungkinkah, ini rambutnya Hinata?" tebak Lee. Neji menggeleng.

"Rambut Hinata lebih panjang," katanya. Shikamaru kemudian memberikan rambut itu ke Kiba, supaya Akamaru bisa mengendusnya. Sehabis mengendus, Akamaru mengeluarkan suara rendah, seperti tahu sesuatu. Kiba ikut mengendus. Tiba-tiba mukanya berubah warna.

"Kiba? Ada apa?" tanya Neji khawatir. Kiba memandang Neji lurus-lurus.

"Neji...jangan kaget ya, aku ingat bau ini...," kata Kiba serius. Neji menelan ludahnya, yang lainnya juga menunggu dengan tegang, sembari menahan nafas.

"Ini sudah pasti bau _**Sasuke Uchiha**_,"

bersambung.


	2. One Third True Feelings

**OOC ALERT!!!**

**Banyak yang OOC, terutama Suigetsu!! Ada alasannya kok..tunggu chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto(c) Masashi Kishimoto.**

Hinata, walau masih setengah sadar, dapat merasakan tubuhnya diikat. Dan dari auranya, sepertinya ada empat orang yang berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya.

_Aku diculik..._

_Siapa yang menculikku? Yang kuingat hanya setelah bertemu Naruto, aku pergi ke lembah memetik bunga untuk Kurenai-sensei...dan setelah itu..._

Dan langsung terbersit di ingatannya. Mata berwarna merah yang dalam dan gelap. Sharingan.

Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke, dia sudah bangun," terdengar suara laki-laki. Rupanya mereka sudah tahu bahwa Hinata sudah sadar.

"Benarkah?" sebuah suara dingin yang dulu pernah Hinata kenal terdengar dari ujung ruangan.

"Sasuke, ngapain sih kamu cari-cari masalah nyulik anak ini segala? Padahal masih ada aku!" terdengar suara wanita.

"Karin masih ngambek rupanya," ada lagi satu suara yang berbeda dari lelaki yang sebelumnya.

"Udahlah, Karin. Yang dibutuhin Sasuke kan Byakugannya," kata lelaki yang pertama kepada wanita bernama Karin.

"Suigetsu, diam saja deh!" Karin berkata kasar kepada Suigetsu.

Jadi mereka Sasuke dan tim barunya, Hebi, yang diceritakan Naruto, batin Hinata, jadi ada Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu...dan satunya lagi belum disebutkan namanya. Hinata benar-benar berada dalam situasi yang gawat. Sepertinya laki-laki bernama Suigetsu itu menyebutkan bahwa Sasuke membutuhkan Byakugan Hinata. Apakah mereka ingin merekrut Hinata masuk tim Hebi? Tapi bukankah dibanding Hinata, Neji akan lebih berguna?

_Kalau itu kak Neji, dia tidak mungkin bisa diculik semudah ini._Hinata menyesal. Kenapa dia harus jadi yang terlemah?

Terdengar langkah kaki mendekati Hinata. Pasti Sasuke. Hinata tidak berani menatap mata Sasuke ketika dia sudah berhadapan dengan Hinata yang duduk terikat. Bisa-bisa, dia dihipnotis lagi dengan sharingan.

"Kau tidak mau menatapku?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata berkeringat dingin. Dia takut sekali. Aura Sasuke sangat dingin dan menyeramkan, seperti bisa menelan Hinata begitu saja.  
"Uchiha-kun," Hinata memberanikan diri untuk berbicara, meski dengan suara bergetar dan masih tidak memandang Sasuke, "Kenapa kau menculikku?"

"Masih bertanya kenapa? Aku butuh byakugan," kata Sasuke pelan. Suigetsu, Karin, dan laki2 yang Hinata tidak tahu namanya itu memperhatikan dengan tegang.

"Tapi, aku tidak mungkin berguna bagi Uchiha-kun. Bisa dibilang, aku paling lemah di klan Hyuuga--," kata-kata Hinata yang panik itu dipotong oleh Suigetsu.

"Aduh, Sasuke, sepertinya calon istrimu salah mengerti," katanya sambil tertawa perlahan. Mata Hinata melebar dan mulutnya ternganga memandang Suigetsu. _Calon istri?_

"Kok calon istri?" tuntut Karin kesal, "Yang boleh jadi istri Sasuke tuh, cuma aku! Dia--si Hyuuga itu--cuma alat buat bikin keturunan dengan kemampuan sharingan dan byakugan!"

"Kata-katamu terlalu jahat, Karin,"

"Berisik, ah, Jugo!"

Meski akhirnya Hinata tahu nama teman Sasuke yang terakhir adalah Jugo, Hinata tidak merasa terbantu. Informasi yang masuk ke otaknya terlalu susah untuk diproses--maupun dipercaya. Sasuke...dan dia...harus...apa?!

Hinata pingsan seketika.

-----

"HINATA DICULIK!?"

Suara Naruto menggema ke seluruh kantor Hokage, bahkan sampai seluruh Konoha. Tsunade dan Shizune tutup telinga. Shino, meski tidak bereaksi pada teriakan Naruto, wajahnya menunjukan kekhawatiran yang amat sangat. Sai hanya diam saja, seperti biasa. Toh, dia sudah biasa dengan teriakan Naruto. Lagian, Hinata tuh siapa sih?

"Yang benar saja, dasar nenek! Udah sial aku dapet misi sama dua orang gak jelas ini, eh, sekarang malah Hinata diculik! Gimana sih?!" Naruto berteriak marah. Tsunade melindungi mukanya dengan buku dari muncratan ludah Naruto.

"Hei, jangan salahin aku," tukas Tsunade. Dahinya mengkerut. Tau gini, mending gak usah jadi Hokage. Shinobinya pada ngerepotin.

"Terus, sekarang udah ketauan siapa yang nyulik? Udah kirim tim buat mencari Hinata?" tanya Shino. Naruto, Sai, Shizune dan Tsunade (yay, sesuai abjad) heran denger Shino ngomong sebanyak itu. Biasanya cuma satu-dua suku kata doang.

"Soal itu...semuanya aku serahin ke Neji dan timnya yang terdiri dari Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten dan Kiba. Mereka sudah keluar desa dari tadi malam," kata Tsunade.

_Kurang ajar, kenapa sih aku ditinggal mlulu kalo ada misi kayak gini, _batin Shino kesal.

"Aku mau ikut cari Hinata juga!" kata Naruto sambil siap tancap gas.

"Tunggu, Naruto!" Tsunade menghentikan Naruto. Naruto menatap Godaime itu dengan kesal.

"Ada apa lagi, sih, Nek!?" bentak Naruto. Tsunade hanya menahan emosi di dalam dada karena dipanggil nenek. Beliau menyilangkan tangannya.

"Aku tahu benar kamu merasa cemas akan keadaan Hinata. Tapi kamu juga harus paham posisimu sebagai shinobi Konoha. Lihat, misi untukmu saja sudah menunggu," kata Tsunade, "Dan, kalau terlalu banyak ninja yang pergi, kami juga yang rugi,"

"Argh, berisiiik! Pokoknya aku mau pergi mencari Hinata!!" Naruto membentak Tsunade dan menghilang dari pandangan. Sai bahkan tidak sempat menghentikan bocah itu. Tsunade menghela nafas. Dilihatnya Shino, yang sepertinya ingin melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto. Namun Shino nggak jadi karena udah nerima takdirnya sebagai orang yang melulu ditinggal. Melihat hal itu, Tsunade bersyukur dalam hati.

----

"Kamu dapat jejaknya, Kiba?" tanya Tenten yang sudah kelelahan. Tim Neji sudah berlari semalaman, sampai pagi, untuk mencari jejak Sasuke dan Hinata. Kiba mengangguk.

"Banyak bau Sasuke," katanya sementara Akamaru mengendus-endus, "Masalahnya, kita sudah berlarian semalaman, dan kita harus istirahat,"

Lee, Shikamaru dan Tenten setuju, namun Neji menolak mentah-mentah.

"Tidak bisa! Sementara kita istirahat, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke kepada Hinata! Telat sedikit saja--"

BUAGH

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipi Neji. Shikamaru memandangnya dengan marah. Tenten menutup mulutnya, menjerit tertahan.

"Jangan egois, Neji," kata Shikamaru, "Kalau kita kelelahan, apa yang bisa kita perbuat untuk menolong Hinata? Kau mau anggota timmu terbunuh? Aku sudah belajar banyak dari misi pengejaran Sasuke, dan aku tidak mau hal itu terulang lagi,"

Darah keluar dari bibir Neji dan dia segera menghapusnya.

"Baik. Maafkan aku, semuanya," kata Neji pelan dan ia pergi ke sisi lain dari pohon tempat mereka beristirahat. Tenten mengejar Neji sambil menawarkan saputangan.

"Neji...," Tenten ingin mengikuti Neji, tapi Neji menolaknya.

"Sudahlah, Tenten," katanya, dan menghilang. Shikamaru menepuk pundak Tenten.

"Dia butuh waktu sendiri. Tenang saja, Tenten, dia tidak mungkin pergi duluan," kata lelaki jenius itu. Tenten mengangguk dengan sedih. Lee dan Kiba saling pandang, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian...

"Kalian semua sudah enakan?" tanya Tenten pada ketiga temannya. Semua mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau isi botol air minumku dulu," kata Tenten, "Ada yang mau nitip?"

Lee memberikan botol minumnya pada Tenten. Gadis itupun dengan cepat berjalan menuju sungai terdekat. Dalam hati Tenten, dia penasaran apa yang sedang dilakukan Neji. Tapi, seperti yang dikatakan Shikamaru, Neji pasti hanya butuh waktu sendiri. Dan dia bukan tipe orang yang bisa langsung emosian dan bertindak ceroboh (uhuknarutouhuk).

Ketika Tenten mengambil air, dia melihat Neji sedang membasuh mukanya di sungai juga.

"Neji...?" Tenten menghampiri Neji yang kaget melihat Tenten.  
"Tenten?"

Keduanya terdiam. Neji kemudian berbicara, meski ragu.

"Kau tidak marah, Tenten?" tanyanya. Tenten mengerutkan alis, "Kenapa aku harus marah?"

"Karena aku terlalu memikirkan Hinata?"

Tiba-tiba, Tenten tertawa. Neji menjadi bingung.  
"Tenten?"

Tenten menyeka airmata dari matanya, "Ya ampun, Neji, kenapa aku harus marah ketika kamu memikirkan Hinata? Dia kan, sepupumu. Kalau sepupuku diculik, aku juga akan cemas kok, da mungkin lebih panik daripada kamu,"

"Tenten...,"

"Yang penting, Neji tidak boleh cepat panik lagi. Kamu membuat cemas semuanya," kata Tenten sambil menggoyangkan telunjuknya. Neji mengangguk pelan.

-----

Pelan-pelan, Hinata mulai sadar lagi.

"Ah, dia sadar...Harus kasih tau Sasuke!" Suigetsu yang tadinya menemani Hinata terus keluar dari ruangan kecil itu. Hinata sekarang bisa melihat ruangannya dengan lebih serius. Agak gelap, meski cahaya matahari masuk sedikit dari atap yang agak bolong-bolong. Hinata masih diikat di sebuah kursi. Ikatan tali itu sangat kencang. Hinata juga sedang tidak punya tenanga untuk melepasnya. Pintu terbuka. Sasuke masuk, tanpa Suigetsu. Hal ini membuat Hinata ketakutan.   
"Hai, Hinata," kata Sasuke. Meski dia mencoba ramah, Hinata tetap merasakan aura dingin pada suaranya. Dan lagi, Sasuke memanggil nama depannya...rasanya...tidak sehangat yang seperti kalau Naruto yang memanggil.

"U--Uchiha-kun," Hinata tergagap ketika Sasuke berdiri di depannya. Tapi Sasuke tidak mendekat lebih jauh, dan kelihatannya dia tidak punya keinginan untuk mendekat lagi, sehingga Hinata merasa lega.

"Suigetsu sudah bilang semuanya tadi. Dan aku tahu kau cukup pandai," kata Sasuke. Hinata membeku. Hampir saja dia lupa tentang hal itu. Tidak mungkin, Hinata lebih baik mati daripada menikah dengan Sasuke. Impian terbesar Hinata adalah menikah dengan Naruto, bukan dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Sejak dulu, Hinata tidak pernah ngobrol dengan Sasuke karena dia menakutkan. Dan hari ini, tiba-tiba saja, dia dihadapkan pada pilihan menikahi orang itu.

"U-Uchiha-kun, aku...aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu," Hinata berbisik, meski Sasuke dapat mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak bilang akan menikahimu. Aku hanya ingin gen byakugan," kata Sasuke dingin. Hinata hampir menangis. Kenapa dia harus mengalami hal seperti ini?

"Mau tidak mau, kau harus melakukannya," kata Sasuke, dan dia meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. Sasuke dapat mendengar isakan gadis itu dari luar. Dia sadar, tindakannya sangat tidak manusiawi. Tiba-tiba menculik gadis yang tidak tahu apa-apa, untuk melanjutkan keturunan yang lebih baik bagi klan Uchiha. Dan lagi, sudah lama Sasuke tahu kalau Hinata menyukai Naruto si bakadobe itu. Ditambah lagi, dengan diculiknya Hinata, sama saja Sasuke menantang Konoha berperang. Hinata adalah penerus salah satu klan yang mempunyai pengaruh kuat di Konoha. Tidak mungkin klan Hyuuga diam saja.  
Namun senyum muncul di bibir Sasuke.

**tbc...**


	3. Ai no Tameni

**Pertama, saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk para author yang berbaik hati meninggalkan review nya untuk cerita saya yang agak gak jelas ini...menunduk dalam2**

**pink-violin**: Kamu sudah mendapatkan kehormatan dengan mereview ficku yang pertama kali!! Dan kamu juga review untuk chap.2!! Ini dia chapter tiganya!

**Cantik-Chan**: oke, udah diupdate!

**.SKManiac.ish.na-chan**.: lain kali kutulis na-chan aja kali ya...panjang banget. Iya, aku udah baca ficmu yang GaaSaku...keren deh, nulis pake bhs. Inggris...aku mah berakhir dengan flame terus menerus. Hm, soal humor..masalahnya aku orangnya garing;; tapi kalo na-chan mau sumbang humor, silahkan!

**shinoda katsuyu**: kalo gitu mah jadi crossover atu, mbak :D emang sasuke setan beranak tuh. Aku dapat ide fic ini habis baca The Jailer (fanfic SasuHina di section bahasa Inggris. Emo dan DARK banget, tapi COOL) Nejiten selalu dapat porsiiii..

**bluemoon2712: **oke..

**funsasji1**: aku juga berharap demikian;D. tapi nanti tergantung keputusan Hinata, lho...(evil snickers)

**EnMA-chan**: langka kaan?? soalnya pingin refreshing, sih, dari kemaren nulis shikatema melulu (bukan berarti aku nggak suka shikatema!!)

**BiA AuLia**: Oke, udah diupdate! Berdo'alah demi keselamatan Hinata kita!

Naruto berlari menembus hutan dengan tergesa-gesa. Karena marah, cakra kyuubi nya keluar. Meski Naruto tidak tahu Hinata kemana, sebelum Naruto pergi lebih jauh Shizune memberitahu bahwa lebih baik Naruto mencari Neji dan timnya yang berhasil melacak jejak Hinata dan penculiknya. Dengan begitu, Naruto tidak perlu nyasar kesana-kemari dengan tidak jelas. Naruto menggigit bibirnya. Kalau saja tadi dia tidak membiarkan Hinata pergi sendirian ke bukit, hal ini pasti tidak akan terjadi..

_Tunggu ya, Hinata...Kau pasti kuselamatkan!_

-----------------

Hari ketiga diculiknya Hinata, sekarang ikatan di tubuhnya sudah dilepas. Dia diberi ruangan tersendiri, meski lebih kelihatan seperti penjara daripada kamar. Hanya ada satu jendela kecil, dan itu tinggi sekali. Kamar Hinata dilengkapi satu meja baca, satu kursi, dan satu tempat tidur. Karena baju Hinata kotor, Sasuke memberi Hinata sebuah kimono merah yang panjang. Oh, iya, kadang-kadang, saat waktu makan, Suigetsu datang mengantar makanan sambil mengajak Hinata mengobrol. Awalnya, Hinata takut, tetapi ternyata Suigetsu orangnya tidak terlalu seram seperti Sasuke. Hinata pun bicara sedikit-sedikit dengannya.

"Eh, Hinata-chan, Konoha itu tempatnya bagus, kan?" tanya Suigetsu suatu hari, dia duduk di lantai bersama Hinata. Hinata mengangguk pelan. Bawahan Kimononya yang panjang melebar di lantai dengan indah.

"Aku heran, kenapa Sasuke mau meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi, yah, semua orang punya tujuan masing-masing. Aku pun begitu. Karin dan Jugo juga sama,"

"Suigetsu-san...kenapa kau bergabung dengan Uchiha-kun?" tanya Hinata. Ini adalah hal yang ingin ditanyakan Hinata sejak kenal dengan Suigetsu. Orang seperti Sasuke, kenapa bisa mendapat pengikut yang setia? Bila itu Naruto, mungkin Hinata akan percaya.

Suigetsu menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak, dan melipat lututnya.

"Kenapa ya, Hinata-chan...? Sepertinya kau harus berhenti membandingkan Sasuke dengan seseorang yang lain,"

Muka Hinata memerah, "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud--"

Suigetsu tertawa, "Aku hanya bercanda, tahu. Kau ini manis sekali, sih, Hinata-chan. Aku bergabung dengan Sasuke karena...ketika aku melihatnya, aku merasakan, '_ah. orang ini. Orang yang paling bisa mengerti kami._' begitu. Lagian, Karin ngebet banget sama dia,"

Hinata memandang Suigetsu dengan tatapan kagum. Suigetsu...mirip dengan Hinata. Mencari sosok yang bisa mengerti mereka.

Suigetsu memberikan Hinata sebuah buku bersampul cokelat yang sudah agak rusak sampulnya.

"Hinata-chan, ini buku kesukaanku. Kalau kamu mau, baca saja,"

Hinata menerima buku itu dan membaca sampulnya, _**the Waltz**_

"Kembalikan kapan saja kau suka. Sudah, ya, aku pergi dulu," Suigetsu bangkit dan menutup pintu kamar Hinata. Butuh waktu bagi Hinata untuk menyadari bahwa Suigetsu tidak pernah mengunci kamarnya. Karena penasaran, meski takut, Hinata memeluk buku Suigetsu dan mengintip keluar ruangan. Lorongnya panjang dan kosong. Pelan-pelan, Hinata keluar dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Sebisa mungkin Hinata menyembunyikan auranya dan berjalan tanpa suara.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar sebuah langkah kaki.

"Suigetsu! Suigetsu!"

Hinata mengenalinya sebagai suara Karin. Karena terburu-buru, mungkin bahkan Karin tidak menyadari adanya Hinata. Gadis berkacamata itu menghampiri Suigetsu yang sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Aku dengar dari Jugo, sepertinya kamu akrab sekali dengan gadis Hyuuga itu," kata Karin dengan nada tidak suka. Suigetsu menyandar pada tembok.

"Kenapa? Kau punya masalah dengan itu?" tanya Suigetsu dingin. Hinata tidak pernah mendengar Suigetsu berbicara dengan dingin ketika bersamanya.

"Aku tidak suka," kata Karin, tidak kalah dingin, "Kau tahu aku membencinya. Dia hanya pengganggu. Kalau saja dia tidak punya byakugan--"

"Ah, Karin," Suigetsu tiba-tiba berjalan menuju tembok tempat Hinata mengintip, "Tidak sopan bilang begitu di depan tuan putri," kata Suigetsu sambil menarik tangan Hinata keluar. karin terkesiap. Dia tidak menyangka ada Hinata karena terfokus pada Suigetsu.

"Cih," Karin memandang Hinata dengan kesal, "Jangan merasa senang karena kau dipilih Sasuke, ya, karena aku juga dipilihnya!" dan gadis berkacamata itupun pergi begitu saja.

"Dasar, apa menurutnya aku dan Jugo tidak dipilih oleh Sasuke?" gumam Suigetsu. Hinata memandang Suigetsu dengan takut.

"Anu...Suigetsu-san...,"

Suigetsu memandang Hinata, "Hinata-chan," katanya, "Apa kamu lupa kamu punya byakugan?"

_Ah. _

Suara kecil di hati Hinata. Hinata tiba-tiba merasa sangat bodoh sekali.

"Aku merasa tidak perlu mengunci pintu kamarmu karena toh, kau punya byakugan. Kupikir, kau sudah menganalisa seluruh tempat ini, bahkan merencanakan untuk kabur," jelas Suigetsu. Muka Hinata memerah karena malu. 3 hari ini begitu banyak yang terjadi sehingga bahkan ia lupa kalau punya byakugan. Mungkin besok dia akan lupa kalau namanya Hinata.

"Sekarang, kembalilah ke kamarmu. Sepertinya hari ini Sasuke dan kami akan pergi," kata Suigetsu, suaranya menjadi ramah, beda dengan waktu dia berbicara pada Karin. Hal ini membuat Hinata sedikit heran. Bukankah seharusnya Suigetsu lebih hangat pada Karin karena gadis itu temannya? Apa mereka berdua tidak akrab, ya?

"Aku menyarankan kau membaca buku itu, ya, Hinata-chan. Pengarangnya adalah pengarang favoritku, _**raitei85 (a/n.EHM, EHM...UHUKUHUKUHUK!!!)**_," kata Suigetsu, berjalan beriringan dengan Hinata menuju kamar penerus klan Hyuuga itu.

"_**raitei85**_?" tanya Hinata, "Aku belum pernah mendengarnya"

"Dia tidak terlalu terkenal di Konoha, tapi terkenal banget di Kiri dan Suna. Dan, tahu tidak, ada gosip bahwa dia bersaudara jauh dengan pengarang novel ero yang jadi best seller Icha-Icha Paradise!"

Seketika, muncul bayangan Jiraiya dan Kakashi di kepala Hinata. Hinata jadi takut membaca buku itu. Apakah buku ini juga buku mesum? Apa maksud Suigetsu memberikan buku seperti ini!!?! Jangan-jangan itu untuk Hinata dan Sasu---TIDAK!!

"Tapi jangan khawatir. Buku ini buku epik yang bagus. Bukan buku mesum macam begitu, Hinata-chan," kata Suigetsu, membaca kekhawatiran di muka pucat Hinata, "Sekedar memberi tahu, _**raitei **_artinya _**thunder emperor/kaisar petir**_. _**85**_-nya aku tidak tahu, mungkin ada hubungannya dengan ulang tahunnya, atau umurnya. Tapi aku yakin, kamu pasti menyukainya,"

Hinata mengangguk. Suigetsu membukakan pintu kamarnya.

"Ah, satu lagi," kata Suigetsu sebelum Hinata menutup pintu kamarnya, "Aku yakin, kamu tidak akan kabur. Dan jangan pernah sekalipun mencoba,"

Hinata merinding di bawah tatapan Suigetsu yang lain daripada biasanya. Pintu pun tertutup dengan sendirinya.

**Tsuzuku**


End file.
